Tickle Fights
by spockapella
Summary: Everyone's read a fic about Wally stealing Dick's sunglasses, but you should read this anyway *winks* Prompt from Tumblr: Birdflash tickle fights


A/N: Because the world needs more Birdflash. This is for you anon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Hand them over!" Dick ordered, pinning the speedster down with his hips as Wally laughed underneath him. "Now!"

"Never!" Wally's eyes were rimmed with tears from laughing so hard, as he clutched the sunglasses to his chest.

"Don't make me hurt you," Dick threatened.

"Hurt me?" Wally batted his eyelashes. "You couldn't if you tried."

Dick barked a laugh. "Is that what you think?"

"That's what I _know_, Boy Wonder," Wally taunted. "You like me too much."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I have my ways."

"Oh, you do?" he asked suggestively.

"I'm serious," Dick glared at Wally. "You might think my identity's a joke, but I don't. And neither does Batman."

Wally grinned up at him. "Y'know, you're sexy when you're angry."

Dick wished he wouldn't talk like that in the Cave. M'gann and Conner were in the next room. And God knew when Artemis or Kalder could show up. Dick heaved a sigh.

"I don't want to have to do this," Dick said gravely.

"Do what?"

Dick looked away; hiding his face is mock shame. "Just know… I'm doing this because I have to… Not because I want to."

"What—ROB!"

Dick attacked Wally's sides first, tickling him all up his rib cage to his armpits, where Dick knew Wally was especially vulnerable. Wally lurched from under Dick and broke out into uncontrollable giggles. He held onto the glasses tighter.

"Drop them!" Dick demanded.

"N-n-no!" Wally wheezed. "St-stop! I can't breathe!"

"Give me the glasses, Wallace!"

Wally grinned evilly, threw his arms up, and tossed the glasses to the other side of the room. Dick gasped.

"You're going to break them!"

Wally rolled his eyes. "Because you couldn't _possibly_ afford new ones."

Dick leapt to his feet, and ran over to snatch them up.

"Not so fast!" Wally dived after Dick, using his super speed and tackled him to the floor. Dick was glad he hit his head against the soft-carpeted Cave floor instead of his glasses.

"Oof! _Wally!_" Dick whined.

"Nuh-uh," Wally grinned. "This is payback."

Wally pulled Dick's shirt up and blew raspberries into the acrobat's lean belly. Dick gasped, and fought not to laugh. "W-w-Wally!"

Wally laughed and Dick felt his tongue brush the soft skin of his stomach. Dick's toes curled involuntarily, and felt the flush rush to his cheeks.

"Stop!" Dick gasped.

"Mmm, you're so warm," the speedster hummed into Dick's exposed skin. He pressed his cool face flat against the younger boy. Shivers ran all up Dick's body.

"I'm going to kill you for this," Dick promised.

Wally kissed Dick's belly button, and chuckled. "It's worth it."

Dick gave an exasperated sigh. Wally peppered kisses all along his abdomen and up his torso. Dick felt himself tighten. _Why, why, why, why_ he chanted as he refused to respond to Wally's affection.

"You're so stupid," Dick said shaking his head. "You're hotheaded and ginger and you never listen and—"

Wally leaned up to meet Dick's lips and that familiar warm feeling washed all over Dick's body. The feeling he only got when he kissed Wally. Dick gave into the older boy and kissed him back tenderly.

"I _am_ pretty stupid," Wally admitted against the acrobat's lips.

"I like your stupid," Dick whispered back.

Wally giggled, "I like your stupid too."

They kissed again. The mesh of tongue and teeth was as soothing as was addictive. Dick let himself get lost in it. The feel of Wally's red hair through his fingers, his constant thrum of speedster energy, his expert lips as they kissed him in all the right places- Dick was so far gone that by the time M'gann's voice broke their moment he almost yelped out loud.

"Wally? Rob?"

Wally and Rob leapt apart, but by that time it was too late. M'gann, Conner, Kalder and Artemis all looked over at the two with shock.

"We were just—We weren't—" Dick started, and fumbled uselessly.

"In the Cave? Really?" Conner's voice was flat.

"You're one to talk," Wally snapped.

"I _live_ here," Conner defended. "It's not like M'gann and I come to your house and—"

The Martian cut her boyfriend off. "Rob, where are your glasses?"

Dick jumped, and scrambled to grab his shades from where Wally tossed them. He shoved them on his face hastily. He felt himself go bright red; Bruce was going to murder him for this one.

Wally fixed his hair and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about the show guys, promise it won't happen again."

Artemis rolled her eyes, and walked off into the kitchen. "Just keep it in your pants, West."

Kalder nodded in agreement. "I agree. Such behavior on our shared area is inappropriate."

"Alright, alright glorious leader, Rob and I'll find a better place to make-out next time," Wally said, holding his arms up in surrender.

"You better," Conner warned, joining Artemis in the kitchen. "The last thing this team needs is the Justice League down our throats about Cave-appropriate behavior."

* * *

Feedback would make my day!


End file.
